Scare Tactics
by TrueSalvation
Summary: Why is it that things never turn out the way we expect them to? Tsukune x Moka .::Oneshot::.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. But if I did...I'd make Gonzo give up the production rights to KyoAni so _they _could do the manga some justice!  
**

**  
Author's Note: **This is my first fiction for this fandom so I hope wrote the characters and series correctly. Please feel free to review, criticize, offer suggestions, etc; It's very much appreciated and thanks for taking the time to read!

**Warning:** Language and slightly explicit scenes.

"_Inner Thoughts" _means Inner Thoughts of a person.

* * *

**Scare Tactics**

The loud dinging of the school bell resonated throughout the academy and hundreds of students rushed out of classrooms and flooded the hallways as they made their way towards the exits. It was a sea of green as students were all bunched up together pushing and shoving one another to escape the educational compound. After the masses had cleared, two lone students walked out of the building.

"Tsukune, remember to bring the snacks and come to my place at eight! I'll see you later. Bye!"

Aono Tsukune watched as the pink haired beauty left his side and rushed back to her place to get ready. He gave a deep sigh as he walked a slug like pace back to his own abode, eyes kept on the ground.

Today was Friday and that could only mean one thing. Move night with Moka!

He couldn't remember when exactly it started, but after their third year at Yokai Academy they began to hang out together once the week was over and school ended. Just the two of them, _together_. It had become a tradition that one of them would pick a movie and the other would bring the snacks, and they respectively switched turns doing this every Friday.

Of course he enjoyed every opportunity he had to be able to share private time with Moka and he did like watching movies. But, there was one thing that always bugged him when it came to Moka's turn to select a movie. She was a big horror fan for some odd reason…

You'd think living in a place with all sorts of weird and scary monsters everyday would cause her to lose interest in watching horror movies, but on the contrary she found them rather enjoyable and exciting. Tsukune on the other hand was an entirely different case. He always seemed to panic at the climatic scenes despite having hung around monsters for a good three years. It was quite embarrassing and always caused Moka to laugh, even if she denied laughing at _him_. She did after all tease him for it.

Tsukune walked up the stairs to enter the upperclassmen apartment complex. He was lucky that the Board Chairman allowed him to have an apartment all to himself instead of sharing it with a roommate due to his special case of being a human.

He tossed his backpack to the side and plopped down on his futon. He closed his eyes as he dragged his palms down his face. Did he want to hang out with Moka? Of course! Did he want to watch another horror movie and embarrass himself by potentially doing something stupid? Hell no!

He sat up straight and checked the time. It was 4:30 p.m. so he had a few hours before he had to head to Moka's residence. He might as well take a shower and get out of his school clothes and into something more comfortable. Then later on he'd head to the convenient store and pick up the usual snacks before going to Moka's.

After a quick ten minute shower Tsukune got out of the restroom and put on a t-shirt and pair of jeans. He had a couple hours to just relax before heading out.

_I wonder what movie Moka-san picked up for tonight. Deadly mutant virus? Brain eating zombies? Mummies from the tomb? Sigh…either way it's going to be something creepy._

He walked around his small flat with his hands resting upon his head just thinking aimlessly.

_I have to toughen up! I can't let Moka-san always see me as a weakling who jumps at the site of his own shadow! I have to prove to her I'm worthy of being her mate!_

At that thought he suddenly lost focus of where he was walking and tripped over the table in the center of his apartment and fell hard on the floor. He quickly got up and shook his head fiercely.

_Wait what was I just thinking about? Mate? Gah stupid hormones! I don't have to prove anything! I just have to make sure I can resist Moka-san's teasing. Better yet, I wonder how she would like it if I teased her!_

Yes, how would Moka feel if the tables were turned on _her_? But what possibly could scare a fearless vampire who kicked monster ass and loved horror movies?

Tsukune started to think deeply and racked his brain for an answer but in the end he could come up with nothing. He smacked his forehead with his hand, but did it a little too vigorously and yelped loudly in pain.

"Ow that really hurt! I better be careful unless I want to hurt myself badly..."

_Ding! _

"That's it!" he yelled out. "Whenever I end up hurting myself Moka-san gets really worried! Even her inner vampire gets slightly worried since she doesn't want anything to happen to her precious food. I can use this to my advantage!"

A mischievous grin formed on his face as he thought of what he could possibly do. He couldn't _forcefully_ hurt himself in front of her. It had to be a sort of prank in which he made her think she did, but in actuality didn't. Though how was he going to get her to hurt him, but not seriously enough that it would _actually _hurt. He didn't like the idea of getting beast kicked by Moka…

That's when another thought popped into his head.

_Sucking my blood! Even though I've gotten used to it by now, it doesn't mean I still don't feel some pain. What if I somehow got Moka to believe it really hurt and got her worried? Then right at the last moment I can trick her and give her a quick scare! Her expression would be priceless and I'd get my revenge! _

The grin on his face widened even more as he imagined the scenario playing out in his head. He couldn't help hold back his laughter at his diabolic scheme. Oh yeah he couldn't _wait_ to get to Moka's tonight for Friday movie night.

* * *

Moka heard knocking on her front door and turned her head to the nearest clock to see what time it was. Low and behold it was eight o' clock right on the dot. Tsukune was never late!

"Coming" she yelled out as she made her way to the door and undid the locks. Standing in front of her was Tsukune dressed in regular attire and a large brown paper bag in his left hand. "Hi Moka-san. I brought the snacks" he greeted her with a genuine smile.

Moka moved closer and gave him a quick hug. "Great, thanks Tsukune! Come on in and take a seat in the living room. I got everything set up!" She said as she took the bag from his hand and moved inside.

Tsukune stepped inside of her apartment and took off his shoes. He watched as she put the bag on the coffee table in front of the couch and began to take out the contents. She was wearing a red tank top and pair of tan shorts. Her long pink hair shimmered in the dimly lit apartment and looked as if she had just stepped out of the shower. He couldn't help but be lost dazzling at her beauty.

"Mmm you got my favorite dark chocolate! Thank you Tsukune!"

Tsukune broke out of his daze and saw as Moka had already sunk her teeth into a large chocolate bar.

"Ahhh Moka-san you're supposed to wait until the movie starts before eating! It's not right for you to finish it all before the movie is even half way over!" he scolded her.

Moka give a slight frown but that soon turned into grin. "Well it doesn't matter if you won't be able to finish it if you get too scared right~"

Tsukune mouth dropped slightly at the remark before his face contorted into a pout causing Moka to break out in giggles. "Just kidding Tsukune! Come on and sit down on the couch. I'll close the lights and we can start the movie!"

"What movie did you get this time Moka-san?" Tsukune asked as he made his way towards the couch.

"It's called 'Open House'" she said as she hit the light switches causing only the glare of the television screen to illuminate the place. "It's about a group of friends who rent a large mansion for winter break, but it's actually haunted by ghosts who won't let them out! The only way to get out is to find a key that's hidden inside the house, but only one person can use it to escape. It's a movie that tests the strength of friendship and thrilling survival! It sounds so exciting!"

She plopped down on the right side of the couch next to Tsukune, who had emptied a bag of popcorn into a large bowl which was placed between them. He popped open a can of tomato juice and handed it to her.

"Thanks Tsukune" Moka said as took her favorite beverage and turned the DVD player on with the remote.

Tsukune took a deep breath as the screen from the T.V. flashed brightly and was the only source of light in the nearly dark apartment. He had to make sure not to turn his head back whenever he thought he heard a creak coming from behind him.

It started like any other typical horror movie with a group of crazy teenagers trying to have fun at a mansion loaned to them by a devious man. There were five of them, three boys and two girls. They began to explore the mansion and look into all the different rooms and such.

This was the part that Tsukune could at least stand watching, but he just _knew_ it would be short lived and everything would go wrong soon enough. He looked at Moka from the corner of his eyes and saw as she was intensely watching the movie while placing pieces of pop corn into her mouth.

He turned back to the screen and continued watching, occasionally grabbing some popcorn from the bowl. After about twenty minutes into the movie the daunting stuff started to happen. Weird noises, hallucinations, and mishaps that started to scare the group of friends into thinking something was wrong. And that's when they tried to leave only to find they were stuck in the house…

Tsukune gritted his teeth as he tried to stay calm and make sure not to panic upon the sudden surprise he'd be expecting to see in the movie. Moka continued to munch on popcorn as she didn't even blink once, her gazed fixated on the television.

The group started to panic and became paranoid which led to a tense atmosphere and the cued bloodcurdling music started playing. They went into the dining room and suddenly found a message written in red on the table.

_Welcome to our little fun house we hope you enjoy your stay. _

_Be careful and have an entertaining night. _

_If you choose to leave all you need to do is just find the key. _

_However there is a catch as only one of you may leave!_

"What kind of shit is this? Is someone trying to scare us by pulling a dumb prank?" one of the boys said.

Tsukune raised his eyebrow at the statement and held back a nervous laugh.

_Hehe, what a coincidence I guess huh?  
_

Back in the movie the group decided to go along with the message and they all split up within the giant complex and tried to look for a way out. That's when disaster struck!

The first victim was your token 'bad boy' who tried to act tough and fearless but in actuality was scared shitless inside. He walked into a library and browsed through the book shelves thinking the key was probably hidden in between one of the books. After a while he grew frustrated and began to just grab books shaking them and hoping something would fall out. This ironically would actually end up being _his_ downfall as the gigantic bookshelves abruptly fell and collapsed a top of him. The only sound that could be heard was a loud thud and the screams of agony…

"Ooh what a sad way to die; guess he should have been less impatient" Moka remarked.

Tsukune just frowned as he continued watching. Things were going to get worse soon enough.

The next scene was in the kitchen where one of the girls was going through all the cabinets and drawers searching for the key. She seemed quite frantic as she rummaged through them all only to find basic kitchen appliances and utensils. Then all of a sudden she heard a weird sound coming from under the sink and slowly inched towards it.

Tsukune _knew_ something bad was going to happen. He could just feel it!

The girl bent down on her knees and put a hand on the cabinet. There was a sound coming from inside; like it was a little boy silently weeping. This caused goose bumps to rise on Tsukune's arm as he could tell this was going to end up badly.

_Don't open it, DON'T open it, DON'T OPEN it, DON'T OPEN IT!! _He started chanting inside his head.

Unfortunately curiosity got the better of the girl and she opened up the sink cabinet only not to be greeted by a little boy, but rather the head of a little boy…

She, along with Tsukune, gave out a large scream yet hers out pitched his and was followed by the sound of loud shattering as she moved back and smacked right into the counter causing the dozens of glasses to fall and land right on top of her head.

The scene soon turned worse as the girl was laid out on the floor covered in hundreds of pieces of glass and blood was gushing out everywhere! Tsukune made a retching sound at the sight and immediately put up a hand to his mouth.

"That sure is a lot of blood…so nice and red. It looks so delicious!" Moka said as she licked her lips. She opened up another can of tomato juice and gulped it down instantly.

Tsukune couldn't fathom a response to Moka's ignorance of the girls' terrible death, so he just shook his head and continued watching.

The movie turned to the point of view of the last people who were still alive, the two boys and remaining girl. They were all together upstairs browsing around the various rooms in the hallway. The girl was clenching on tightly to the taller boys' arms. It seemed they were in a relationship.

"So how do we do this?" the shorter boy said. "It said only one of us can leave this place, so how do we decide who gets out?"

The other boy spoke up. "We'll just decide on whoever finds it first gets to leave. Finders' keepers; sounds fair?"

His friend just nodded as they continued walking down the hall checking out the rooms. There were about twenty or so in the large hallway and they were about half way through.

Tsukune had another bad feeling about this. Something was going to go wrong. Nothing ever works out in horror movies! It wasn't going to be some perfect fluffy Disney movie fairy tale ending.

The shorter boy walked into the room on the right while the other pair walked into a room that looked like it belonged to a girl as it was covered with pinkish wallpaper. They started looking around to search this room as well. Under the bed, in the closet, drawers, yet nothing turned up. They looked over at the dresser and saw scattered cosmetics and a small brown jewelry box.

"Oh God, that's so cliché! The key is obviously inside of it!" Moka complained.

Tsukune, who was enticed due to the dramatic music playing soundly feel out of the mood. "Ah you're such a downer Moka-san! And I was actually getting into it!" he said.

Moka was about to speak, but he shushed her with his finger since the jewelry box was about to be opened.

And just as Moka predicted the key was placed neatly inside the tiny box. The boy picked up the key and held it in his hand and looked at the girl next to him, whose eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"What are we going to do?" she asked nervously.

The boy was about to say something, but they suddenly heard a loud shout coming from the opposite room and both looked at each other anxiously. Quickly moving they went over to the other room but stopped when they saw what was in front of them.

Tsukune gasped loudly at the site, and Moka made what sounded like an 'mmm' sound as she finished off the last can of tomato juice. The body of their friend was laying half way out of the doorway of the bathroom and looked as if it was missing its torso! Blood was all over the place. Tsukune could now have guessed why Moka really wanted to watch this movie. It was so gory! It must have been like watching the Food Channel for vampires.

The dying boy looked up at his friends and tried to speak, but nothing came out of his silent voice. He could only wave his left hand weakly signaling for them to get way. They watched as a huge shadowy figure was moving around in the back of the bathroom and was making its way towards the entrance!

The music suddenly got dramatic and Tsukune began to bite his finger in anticipation. It seemed as if the movie had hit its conclusion! The couple quickly ran back to the previous room and hid in the closet. They could hear the figure making bizarre sounds and loud steps from the opposing room. Whatever it was, it seemed very dangerous!

"What are we going to do? There's some weird _thing_ out there. Oh my God what are we supposed to do!?" the girl whispered in a shaky voice.

The boy wasn't in too good shape either. How were they going to get out of this mess? They finally had the key, but only one of them could use it and now there was some weird creature on the outside. He held the key in his hand twirling it in his palm. He heard a loud thud and turned his head to the closet door. It seemed as if whatever was outside was now in their _current_ room.

He placed the key in the girls hand and put his mouth near her ear and whispered in it. "I'll open up the door and distract whatever is outside. You take the opportunity to then run as fast as you can and out of this forsaken place"

The girl looked at the key in her hand and then at the boys face. Her expression was beyond shocked. "I can't possibly do that! We found it together so it's only fair that we _both_ escape!"

The boy shook his head. "It won't work and I don't think faith is on our side. It's better if at least one of use survives instead of none us; and I want you to be that person"

They heard the footsteps getting closer to the closet. It was now or never. The boy was about to move towards the door but was held back by the girl. He had a questioning look on his face, but it changed when he saw the tears in the girls' eyes. "No, we are in here _together_ and I'm not going to let you leave"

The boy sighed, but in the end gave a small sad smile. He was about to say something but there was sudden loud noise and the bang at opening of a door. There was a large flash and all of a sudden…

Tsukune's heart skipped a beat.

Though, he didn't know whether it was from the sudden shock of the movie or the pain coming from his neck. He turned his head to the right and saw that Moka had latched herself onto his neck and was now briskly sucking his blood! He gave out a loud cry of pain and broke himself away from Moka and turned back to the television screen.

Unfortunately, instead of seeing what had actually happened he was now watching blood red credits roll by. He gave out a loud groan and turned back to Moka who was giving him a sweet innocent smile.

"Sorry Tsukune but all that blood got me really hungry and I finished all the tomato juice! I was really thirsty and your neck was the closest thing!"

"Ahh Moka-san it's not that, but you made me miss the ending! And I was actually for once enjoying a movie that you picked out! You know I really hate to say this but…"

He didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly got drowsy and lost conscious and fell back onto the floor. Moka's eyes widened and she moved down and towards Tsukune.

"Tsukune, are you alright? Tsukune, get up. Tsukune? Tsukune! Tsukune!!!" Moka began to shake him but to no avail as he lay on floor devoid of life.

She began to seriously worry. Had she sucked out too much blood this time? Did she put him into shock by biting his neck at a climactic moment? Her own heart began to race and pounded inside her chest.

"I need to go get my first aid kit! I think I have a hemoglobin shot in there!" she got up off the floor and rushed towards her own room. Not less than thirty seconds later she had a little white box in her hand and hurried back to the living room. Only to find that Tsukune was no longer there…

Now she really started to panic! She yelled out his name and started looking around her apartment for any sign of him. She checked the bathroom, kitchen, under the sofa, but she still couldn't find him! And his shoes were still at the entrance. She moved back to the small hallway in her apartment and checked her room as well, yet still no Tsukune!

Her heart was really pounding and she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest! She became frantic and started to check every corner of her apartment yet still no Tsukune! Could he have left her place without putting his shoes own? She had to play it safe and check outside. She rushed towards her shoe closet to get a jacket, but as soon as she pulled open the door she was greeted with a surprise that caught her off guard.

Tsukune put out both his arms and a creepy face in hopes of scaring Moka and finally getting revenge for all those times _she_ scared him. However, it didn't work out as he expected as Moka immediately kicked him in right in the face and knocked him back hard.

Moka out of total shock and surprise at what she just saw/did jumped towards Tsukune and inside the closet with him. The force was so strong it actually managed to make the closet door swing back hard and then return strongly causing it to close.

"Oh Tsukune what were you thinking scaring me like that?!? You got me so worried and upset! I thought something really bad happened to you!" Moka said as she hugged Tsukune.

Tsukune rubbed his sore jaw that took Moka's forceful kick. He looked at her and saw glints of tears rolling down her cheeks. Now he felt really bad and guilty for what he did.

"Ano…sorry Moka-san. I guess I was just trying to play a prank on you since you always tease me when we watch movies, though it was really selfish of me now that I think about it. I'm really sorry" he said sincerely.

Moka rubbed the tears off her eyes and wrapped her arms around him enveloping him in a hug. "Aww Tsukune, do you really not like me teasing you? I just find it really cute to see your reactions when we watch movies together. It's really sweet. Plus, you're the only person who I'd ever do it with. You mean so much to me"

Tsukune was surprised by her words and felt a slight blush creep up on his face. "Hehe thanks Moka-san. I feel the same way"

Moka gave him a smile and tried to look at his face, but realized they were in a dark closet. "Wow, what a coincidence we ended up in a closet as well. Its like you thought of it at the last minute or something"

"Haha yeah I guess you could say that. Though I really wanted to know what happened at the end of the movie. I actually was kind of enjoying it for once…" Tsukune said with a sigh.

"Well I guess I could tell you since I've already seen it before. I just wanted to watch it with you this time" she said.

"Really Moka-san!? So what happens to the last two people in the end?" Tsukune asked in a excited tone.

"Well it sort of ended like this…" and Moka closed the gap between their faces and pressed her soft lips upon his.

Tsukune was totally taken back at what was happening. Moka was kissing him! And not on the cheek or something, but directly on the lips! It would have literally taken his breath away if he forgot to breathe out of his nose.

Her lips were like soft petals as they glided across his very own and she began to push him down with her weight putting them in a sensual position. He felt a strange wave of emotions running through him and his head started to spin as they both deepened the kiss and she hummed into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair and it drove him absolutely crazy!

After they broke apart for air they sat up properly, they both were left with a strong blush as the heat rushed up their faces.

Tsukune wasn't sure what to say as he just felt like he was on Cloud Nine. It was just an amazing feeling.

"And then they both died in each others' arms" Moka finished.

…What a kill joy. And he was feeling so damn awesome just a second ago!

"Well I sort of like that ending except for the dying part of course. I think I can make a better, _alternate_ ending for it"

"And just what will that ending be?" Moka asked.

"We are here together and I'm not going to let you leave…" and Tsukune pulled her down for another chaste kiss.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** I was oringally going for 2k words, but I guess once I started typing I couldn't stop and ended up doubling what I orignally intended. I'd like to write more for this fandom, but we'll see how things turn out XD I hope the characters were _in _character and believeable. Thank you again for reading and comments are much welcomed!


End file.
